You Can (Not) Love
by Miss Evil Muffins
Summary: This loop was so different than all the others... L-elf/Lieselotte Evangelion AU.


You Can (Not) Love

Note: This is an Evangelion AU. The Evas are called Valvs here and DORSSIA is basically NERV.

* * *

><p>"Lieselotte, I don't know what to say- Your sync ratios are off the charts. I've never seen such a perfect match between two Valv pilots," Kriemhild explained to the girl who stood before her office desk. "I mean, we still have to test you while piloting together, but just comparing the stats on paper, well, it's all incredibly promising."<p>

"I'm just pleased that I'm able to be of help," Lieselotte replied.

"I can assure you, we're the ones that are happy to have you. It's amazing that you were able to travel here from the moon base on such short notice."

"I was excited to meet the other pilots. There wasn't anyone else my age on the moon," Lieselotte smiled.

"I think you'll fit in very well here, in that case. Have a chat with L-elf when you get a chance. The two of you should get to know each other, if you're going to be piloting the same Valv and all."

Upon exiting the room, the pink-haired girl found a young man about her age waiting outside. This time around, she decided that his hair reminded her of the light from the moon. What had it made her think of last time? She couldn't recall anymore.

"Are you here to see Ms. Kriemhild?" she asked him.

"Actually…" the boy shifted uncomfortably, not meeting her eyes, "I was waiting for you. I saw them bring you in here earlier and, well…Have we met before?" His eyebrows met at a point as his mouth turned downward in a pained frown.

Lieselotte didn't allow her own face to betray her surprise. He hadn't recognised her before during any of the previous loops. Perhaps it was to be expected after so many meetings….

"No, I don't think so," she smiled, "I'm Lieselotte."

"I'm known as L-elf."

"It's very nice to meet you, L-elf. I hope we can pilot well together."

* * *

><p>"Were you waiting long?" Lieselotte asked as she entered the small courtyard of DORSSIA headquarters.<p>

"I was here anyway. I come here when I need to think." L-elf answered from the bench beneath the trees. He had invited her to join him after their sync testing in the Unit Twelve had concluded. As expected, the two were a one-hundred percent match.

"Do you like the cherry blossoms?" she asked, joining him on the bench. She brushed some petals away before sitting.

"Sometimes I feel like they remind me of something, but I'm not sure what is…" He watched as a pink petal fell.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. L-elf is a very interesting name. Where did it come from?" She asked curiously.

During all of the other loops, the girl had known him as 'Michael Karlstein'. So many things were different this time…

"Before you came here, I was the pilot for Unit Eleven. All of the pilots before you were given a German number to match to their unit, so there could be no confusion in a time of emergency. We were also allowed to chose one initial to pair with the number. I had always been fond of the letter 'L' for some reason."

* * *

><p>After spending the evening with L-elf, Lieselotte returned to her room and lay down on the bed, eyes focusing on the hideous popcorn-ceiling.<p>

He had been the pilot of Unit One every single time before now. Why was everything about this loop so unusual?

"_I'm in love with you."_

The previous time around, the boy had confessed his love to her. She had always known his feelings. There was never a time in which they weren't abundantly clear. The way that Michael spoke and acted when with her was a complete mirror-image from how he conducted himself around anyone else.

"_Allow me to abduct you."_

He had asked her to run away with him and cut ties with the puppet strings of DORSSIA. Why hadn't she agreed?

"_I think I could have learned to love you."_

She couldn't remember anything after that, just waking up on the moon base. Had it been her head again? In over half of the loops, it been her head.

She undid the top button of her blouse, letting her neck get some air.

What would happen if she were able to return his feelings? What then?

This time, she would definitely make him happy.

_To be continued…_


End file.
